Trowa's Revenge
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Trowa is getting sick and tired of getting labelled as a mute person. He may be quiet but he's not going to be quiet any longer as he gets his revenge. A request fic. RR!
1. Default Chapter

Trowa's Revenge: Broadway Style

**Trowa's Revenge: Broadway Style! Part 1.**

Disclaimer: I don't the characters or any of the songs mentioned. I also do not own McDonald's, Pepsi or Fanta.

A/N: I, personally, don't have a problem where certain characteristics of one of the pilots are exaggerated (like Wufei's injustice issues), I think they're funny. This was a request from a friend of mine who is a big Trowa fan. Also please don't review saying "Hey I saw a fic like this in the DBZ section!" because I know there is seeing as I was the one who wrote it.

_Quote of the day: "I don't care if Vegeta is stronger than me. That doesn't make him my boss!" ~ Tien._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trowa sat at Heero's laptop, which he decided to "borrow" for that day. He scrolled down the page and finished reading a fic.

"It's not fair! In every one of these humour stories I always look like such a dick!! I do speak ya know!! It's not as if I have the word MUTE plastered across my forehead!! I have had enough! It's always Duo and Wufei!! I will have my revenge in this fic!!" Trowa shouted. CRASH BANG!! "I must remember to put that Fourth Wall back up afterwards. Heck I'll do it now." 

Trowa finished putting up the wall and went to an old magic shop in the downtown area of the city. Trowa looked at the old man standing behind the counter. He looked so frail that even a gust of wind could knock him down. Trowa smirked and went up to the old man.

"Excuse me?" Trowa said.

"Third door on the left." The old man said pointing to the bathroom. Trowa rolled his eyes…um…eye and continued.

"I would like to do a spell."

"Oh you're not well? I'm sorry to hear that."

"I WANT A CURSE!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT! BESIDES I DON'T EVEN CARRY A PURSE!!!"

"IS THERE ANYONE ELSE I CAN TALK TOOOOO?!" Trowa screamed.

"Well you don't have to yell." The old man said as Trowa face faulted. A woman in her twenties returned.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes. I need a curse to put on some friends of mine."

"Well there are many curses sir, what kind would you like?"

"A…a…a curse that makes them into a Broadway musical type thingy."

"Well…um…that's specific."

"Look can you do it or not?"

"Fine." She bent down and got him the necessary supplies and the sheet with the incantation on it. "Here. I must warn you that if the situation gets dire you cannot stop the spell. You must let run it's course or teeeeeerrible things will happen."

"Yeah, yeah lady." Trowa said as he walked out.

"You'll be sorry."

At Trowa's place…

"YES!! I will finally have my revenge! Let's see, all I have to do is place a cup of water on my head. Check. Now to read the incantation, woo boy it's a doozy. _I have been angered of that there is no doubt. Thanks to this spell I have I will now sort it out. All the dances and steps from stardom they will know. As they say in Hollywood, let's get on with the show_." Trowa finished. There was a small flash in the sky and a brief rainstorm and then everything went calm again.

"Well then I guess I should check on my two experiments! MWAHAHAA!!" Trowa laughed as he made his way to Duo's house. Trowa looked through the window and saw Duo waiting at the dinner table.

"Hilde? Is the Jell-O ready yet?" Duo asked.

"Yes it is. Here you are dear." Hilde said as she laid it down on the table. Duo raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"J-E-L-L-O! IT'S ALIVE!" Duo sang, and then a confused look crossed his face. "Hmm. That was weird." Duo shrugged and ate his Jell-O.

"That's it?! I was expecting a big song and dance number! What a rip off!" Trowa said as he stormed angrily to Quatre's house, where Heero and Wufei were staying.

"Hey Hilde babe?"

"Yes Duo?"

"I'm going over to Quatre's."

"Okay dear."

"Hmm, I wonder why she's been acting so weird." Duo thought to himself. (I decided it to be this way. Less hassle for you.)

"Oh. Okay thanks!" 

CRASH BANG BOOM!! 

"Damn it. There goes that Fourth Wall again!" Duo said as he drove off to Quatre's. Duo arrived a few seconds before Trowa did and went in to find Wufei.

"Hey Wufei, wassup?" Duo said cheerfully.

"Nothing is up you baka." Wufei said nastily.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Duo laughed.

"If we were on a battlefield you would have been killed for even laughing at me."

"I doubt that. You wouldn't have the heart."

"I would too. Correction, I will! You just wait and see Maxwell. I will be king some day."

"Where the heck did that come from?! Even so, I doubt that. You're not even king in your own home." Duo laughed even harder.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Trowa said, he was watching the whole ordeal from outside.

"I'm just planning my take-over." Wufei said as a microphone flew into his hand and the lights went off. A spotlight went on Wufei.

"Take-over?" Duo asked. Wufei took a breath and started singing.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention, my words are a matter of pride." Wufei sang as he walked pass Duo who is now in attention mode. Wufei waved his hand in front of Duo's face.

"It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and succession, even you can't be caught unawares!" Wufei sang pointing to Duo.

"So prepare for the chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer." Wufei sang while tiptoeing.

"But where do I feature?" Duo asked.

"Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues. And justice deliciously squared. BE PREPARED!" Wufei sang. Quatre and Heero walked in to see Wufei and Duo dancing and singing like idiots.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all time adored!" Duo sang.

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected…to take certain duties on board! The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is, you won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century."

"Oooh!" Duo sang.

"Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"

"Oooh... La! La! La!"

"Meticulous planning"

"I'll have food!"

"Tenacity spanning."

"Lots of food!"

"Decades of denial!" Wufei sang dramatically posing.

"I repeat!"

"Is simply why I'll…"

"Endless meat" Duo sang licking his lips.

"Be king undisputed!"

"Aaaaaaah..."

"Respected, saluted!"

"...aaaaaaah..."

"And seen for the wonder I am!"

"...aaaaaaah!"

"Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared…"

"Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo!"

"Be prepared!"

"Yes our teeth and ambitions are rared! Be prepared!" Duo and Wufei finished getting a small applause from Heero. Quatre tried to hold in his laughter.

"Nice one boys." Heero said trying not to smirk.

"What the hell just happened Maxwell?!" Wufei said.

"Dunno, but I think it may happen again." Duo said trying to figure out what was going on. 

"HAHAHAAA!! That was hilarious!! Terrible things my ass!" Trowa laughed. A flash of lightning appeared in the sky followed by a clap of thunder. 

"You know, I think I asked for that." Trowa muttered. He looked through the window and saw Wufei and Duo acting as if they were struck by the lightning. They appeared in two costumes.

"Oh my God!" Quatre yelled as he started laughing. Heero merely smirked. 

"Sheeeeeeeeet! Even I wouldn't wish this upon them! Ah well I might as well sit back and enjoy the show." Trowa said.

"You guys better move out of our way or we'll blast ya!" Wufei yelled in a surprisingly feminine voice.

"Yeah!" Duo said also in a particularly feminine voice.

"Just who are you guys supposed to be?" Relena asked, she had walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"May I invite you to prepare for trouble!" Wufei shouted.

"I suggest you make it double!" Duo joined. (That's right, you guessed it. I am ashamed to do this but…)

"To protect the world from devastation!" Wufei yelled.

"To unite all people's within our nation!" Duo yelled.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" Wufei said striking a pose.

"James!" Duo said striking a pose.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"That's right!" They both finished together. Quatre and Relena burst out laughing while Heero merely smirked. Wufei and Duo were dressed in the full Team Rocket uniform. Wufei was in the mini skirt with boots and Duo in the pants.

"Fine!! We can tell when we are not wanted. C'mon James!" Wufei said.

"Aye, aye Jessie." Duo said, his voice constantly breaking. They both left dramatically.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!"

"Should we go after them?" Quatre asked.

"No. Whatever they have had it will wear off soon." Heero said as Quatre and Relena sweat dropped.

"I'd better go after them. This is an opportunity I can't pass up! Good thing I brought this along." Trowa said whipping out a video camera. "Hehehe!"

_Toys We Have…_

"Oooh Jessie! Would you look at all the Pokémon there are?!" Duo said squealing like a little girl.

"Be quiet James or you'll screw this up for us!!" Wufei said. They started putting all of the Pokémon stuffed toys into a bag. The security guys were watching them from behind.

"Are you intending to pay for those?" The burly security guard asked.

"Cheese it! It's the fuzz!" Wufei yelled as he and Duo ran off and up onto the roof.

"COME DOWN FROM THERE!!" The security guards yelled.

"No way!" Duo yelled pulling down his eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

"Who the hell are you?" The other security guard asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question!" Wufei smiled. (Well I'm not!) Again all of the light went out and two spotlights were on Duo and Wufei. They were dressed in sailor uniforms except Wufei was wearing a more feminine one. 

"You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong! We're tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song!" They both sang.

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"The speed of light, prepare to fight! You know, that's riiiiight!"

"I am the handsome one!" Duo sang.

"I'm the gorgeous one!" Wufei sang.

"Looking good is lots of fun. We get some things wrong but we keep rolling along!"  They both finished as a heavy applause came from the kids. Meanwhile Trowa was filming from down below.

"Hehe! It just can't get any better than this!" Trowa said as lightning struck them again. "YES!!"

End of this part…

Well what did you think?! Was it good?! Should I continue? Leave a review plz. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Trowa's Revenge: Broadway Style

**Trowa's Revenge: Broadway Style! Part 2.**

Disclaimer: See other part.

A/N: Wow!! I didn't think you guys would like it!!! Well, here's the next part!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hehe! It just can't get any better than this!" Trowa said as lightning struck them again. "YES!!" 

Wufei and Duo were both dressed in a pair of unusually tight white pants, a multi-coloured fluffy shirt and a sombrero. They each had two maracas. The entire City police squad, including Heero, Quatre, Relena, Zechs and Hilde (who had heard about the commotion on the news) had arrived on the scene packing guns, bazookas, cars, vans, buses and police spotlights. Wufei smiled a really cheesy smile.

"HIT IT!" Wufei shouted. With that a police spotlight came down on Wufei and Duo. People were surprised as every speaker in a fifty-block radius started playing a rumba song. Duo and Wufei start swaying to the music. Two female officers (Noin and Lady Une) stepped forward, Duo and Wufei stood in front of both of them, motioning them as if they were puppets. 

"They rave about Sloppy Joe, the Latin lothario! But Havana has a new sensation!"Noin sang.

"They're really modest guys, although they're two hottest guys! In Havaaaaanaa! Here's what they have to say!" Lady Une sang.

"They call me Cuban Pete! I'm King of the Rumba Beat! Every time I play the maracas I go chick chickie boom chick chickie boom chick chickie boom!" Duo and Wufei sang shaking their butts as they said chick chickie boom. They jumped on top of a building, slid down a lamppost, jumped from one police van to another and then jumped on the ground doing the splits. Everyone watched in amazement.

"Hey! They're not bad!" Quatre said as Hilde shot him a dirty look.

"Yessir I'm Cuban Pete! The craze of my native street! When I start to dance everything goes chick chickie boom chick chickie boom chick chickie boom!!" Soon the whole police force was swaying with the music. Duo and Wufei started dirty dancing with Noin and Une.

"THE HELL?!" Zechs screamed ready to pummel Duo for dancing with _his_ Noin.

"Well I kinda expected this from Duo but Wufei?" Relena said.

"Are you saying my Duo-chan is a ho?" Hilde asked.

"Well he ain't no angel!" Heero said as everyone looked at him quizzically. "What?!"

"The senoritas they sing, and how they sling their sombreros!" Duo and Wufei sang. 

"It's very nice! So full of spiiiiiiiice!" The police sang.

"And when they're dancing they bring a happy ring to their vaqueros! They sing their song, all day loooooooong! My name is Cuban Pete! I'm King of the Rumba Beat! Every time I play the maracas I go chick chickie boom chick chickie boom chick chickie boom!" Duo and Wufei sang shaking their butts as they said chick chickie boom. Duo paused and clicked his heals as some conga music started up. The police force gets into the conga line with them and they dance around the cars. 

The music changed again but this time it was like a Vegas dance show. All the police started dancing Broadway style. Quatre went to join them but Zechs grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't even think about it." Zechs threatened. The police, Duo and Wufei all finished in a pose. Zechs began to get annoyed and fired a round of bullets into the air.

"IF YOU WERE REAL POLICEMEN YOU WOULD STOP THOSE GUYS!! NOW MOVE IT!!!!" He yelled. 

"Yes sir!" The police said running off to find the duo (Hah! A pun!!) but they were long gone. Soon nightfall had come across the West of the City, which was where Duo and Wufei were. Heero and co had finally caught up with them.

"Duo please! I don't know what's come over you but you must stop this madness!" Hilde pleaded but Duo didn't seem to hear her. Trowa decided to spice things up a bit.

"Oh it can't get any better! There is absolutely no way!" Trowa said sounding a little bored. Yet again lightning struck them. As the smoke cleared Duo and Wufei stood in white disco suits.

"Ohmigosh!" Quatre said totally gob smacked. Two microphones appeared in Duo and Wufei's hands and they started swaying to the music.

"So the music is coming from where?" Relena asked.

"Just smile, nod and try not to apply any logic to it." Heero replied.

"Listen to the ground, there is movement all around, there is something going on, I can feel it." Duo sang.

"On the waves of the air, there is dancing out there, if it's something we can share, we can steal it." Wufei sang. They both struck disco poses.

"And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, controlling my mind and my soul." Duo sang.

"When you reach out for me girl, and the feelin' is bright, I get that." Wufei sang. They both started to get into the Saturday Night Fever routine.

"Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! Gimme that. Night fever, night fever! We know how to show it!" Duo and Wufei sang while dancing. 

"Here I am, praying for this moment to last. Livin' on music so fine, born on the wind. Makin' it mine. Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! Gimme that! Night fever, night fever. We know how to show it! In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it. Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'. I got fire in my mind, I get higher in my walkin' and I'm glowin' in the dark I give you warnin'." Wufei sang while doing various poses and moves.

"And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, controllin' my mind and my soul. When you reach out for me girl, and the feelin' is bright. I get that. Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! Gimme that! Night fever, night fever. We know how to show it! Here I am, praying for this moment to last. Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind. Makin' it mine." Duo sang boogieing.

"Night fever, night fever. We know how to do it! It feels like forever baby, don't you know! Gimme that! Night fever, night fever. We know how to show it!!" Wufei and Duo finished the song with another disco pose. Hilde just stared open mouthed.

"Wow Duo! I never knew you could look so…good!" Hilde said blushing.

"Are you crazy?! They look like a couple of idiots!" Zechs yelled.

Zechs was going to regret saying that because Wufei and Duo spun around and then were dressed in tight leather pants and that was it.

"Oh no." Quatre said.

"What is it?" Relena asked.

"My sister told me that she studied this group in Ancient Music…they're gonna do Right Said Fred." Quatre said, his voice full of fear.

"No!" Zechs said, remembering the song that rocked 1991. 

"One question, who's Fred?" Hilde said, everyone face faulted.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!" Wufei and Duo sang. Hilde started to get really annoyed.

"THAT'S IT!" Hilde said whipping out a frying pan and knocking the two of them out. The sky suddenly turned black and it rained heavily.

"So I'm guessing this would be the teeeeeerrible things part. Oh dear." Trowa said sarcastically. The rain stopped.

"I knew it!" Relena screamed behind Trowa, which caused him to jump. "This is all your fault!!"

"You have no way of proving that." Trowa said staring her down. 

"Trowa!!! I'm so shocked!" Quatre exclaimed.

"If you had nothing to do with it then how come you just happen to have a camera with you." Hilde said.

"I have to admit, this does look very suspicious Trowa." Heero said trying not to laugh at his comrades who looked like suspended animation at the moment.

"Are you saying that it is unusual for a person to carry a camera around?" Trowa asked.

"A person, no. You on the other hand…" Zechs replied.

"Well if it wasn't for GI Frying Pan over there then that wouldn't have happened!" Trowa yelled.

"AHA!!! IT WAS YOU!!" Hilde screamed aiming her pan at Trowa. Suddenly, Duo and Wufei unfroze and looked at their surroundings and then at each other.

"Maxwell, why are you wearing the skin of a cow for pants?" Wufei asked.

"I would ask you the same question. Except I would say leather." Duo replied.

"Hold on a sec, it's coming back to me. It was the mute!! He did this to us but more importantly to me!" Wufei yelled pointing an accusing finger at Trowa. Trowa just yawned and then pointed to himself as if saying 'You talking to me?'. Wufei nodded and as if by magic he was suddenly coated in armour.

"Cool." Wufei said whipping an M-16 gun from who knows where. "All civilians and innocent bastards…"

"That's bystanders Wufei." Duo corrected as Wufei gave him a funny look. "What?! I'm not stupid!!" 

"Anyway, will everyone except the non-talker please move out of my way!" Wufei yelled firing the gun at top speed.

"I didn't know that M-16 guns could fire like that." Relena commented. Heero and Zechs looked at Relena, bewildered that she even knew what an M-16 was.

"Neither did I." Wufei commented as he continued to shoot Trowa.

End of this part…

Well what will happen next?! Leave a review and find out!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Trowa's Revenge: Broadway Style

**Trowa's Revenge: Broadway Style! Part 3.**

Disclaimer: See other part.

A/N:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I didn't know that M-16 guns could fire like that." Relena commented. Heero and Zechs looked at Relena, bewildered that she even knew what an M-16 was.

"Neither did I." Wufei commented as he continued to shoot Trowa. Duo closed his eyes and he was soon dressed in the same clothes as Neo from The Matrix. He also had the big ass guns that Neo was sporting in the movie. (Author raises an eyebrow at all the Duo fan girls who have fainted.)

"OH WOW!!! THIS TOTALLY COOL!! I LOOK SO BAD!!" Duo yelled but then gained his cool composure. Duo looked at Trowa through the top of his glasses.

"Ever felt a cold hard bullet run through you Trowa?" Duo asked.

"No?"

"Good. Now you can't say I never gave you anything!" Duo said firing at Trowa. Trowa dodged the bullet but it somehow managed to follow him. He made a run for it.

"Where are we? A friggin Bugs Bunny cartoon?" Trowa asked running from the bullet.

"No one can explain The Matrix, it is something you must see in order to believe it." Duo said more or less quoting Morphius. The bullet finally hit Trowa.

"TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Quatre yelled but Trowa just got up and took out the bullet.

"Hmm. It's fake, how…interesting." Trowa laughed. "Sayonara!" Trowa said as he ran off.

"Maxwell, you take the south I'll take the north. We'll meet up at McDonald's in one hour." Wufei ordered.

"Why Micky D's?" Duo asked.

"We've been out all day and I haven't had anything to eat."

"You could have had those grapes on your Rumba hat."

"They were real?!"

"Yup! Tasty too!"

"Duo, why don't you just leave Trowa and I'll make you some dinner." Hilde suggested but Duo shook his head.

"There are just some things you can't forgive babe. I hope you understand." Duo said giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Woah, woah, woah! Let me get this straight, you can't forgive Trowa. Why?" Quatre asked.

"Hel-lo! He made me wear a freakin mini skirt!! INJUSTICE!!! I WAS DRESSED LIKE AN ONNA!!!!" Wufei yelled.

"He made me dance the Lambada with Noin!!! You know that dance is forbidden!" Duo said.

"You have all my support for killing him!" Zechs said as Relena elbowed him.

"AND HE TURNED US INTO TEAM ROCKET!!! THAT ISN'T SOMETHING YOU CAN FORGIVE EASILY!!!" Wufei and Duo yelled as they took off in two different directions. 

"Ya know, I kinda feel sorry for Trowa." Heero said as everyone gave him a funny look. "What?! I can't have a little compassion!" 

"This is getting too weird for me. I'm going home." Zechs said as he left.

"Should we go find the others?" Relena asked.

"Why not?!" Hilde said running off leaving a trail of smoke behind her. Quatre also followed.

"Y'know Heero, now that we're all alone…" Relena trailed off. Heero turned blue.

"WAIT UP HILDE!!" Heero said running after her. Relena followed suit.

Duo and Wufei searched for Trowa but didn't seem to be able to find him. They met up at McDonald's.

"Did ya find him?" Duo asked putting his gun away.

"No. He's smart I'll give him that. Two Big Mac meals now." Wufei said.

"What'll you have to drink sir?" The frightened employee asked.

"Pepsi." Wufei replied. A look of dread crossed Duo's face.

"Wufei, for your own safety I think you'd better order a Fanta."

"Why?" 

"Because…" Duo said indicating that there would be some intervention by the author.

"You stupid fool." Wufei said, suddenly he felt a burning sensation in his left foot. "AAAAHHH!!!! MY FOOT IS ON FIRE!!! MY FOOOOOOOOOT IS ON FIRE!!!!"

"I told ya so." Duo teased.

"Oh alright!!! I'll have a bloody Fanta!" Wufei yelled.

"Sorry sir we don't sell blood flavour." The employee replied. Wufei rolled his eyes as the employee gave him regular and they sat down. Just as Wufei was about to eat when he saw Trowa and an evil smirk crossed his face.

"He's here."

"Who?"

"The Mute."

"Cool, let's go." Duo said as they stepped outside and faced Trowa.

"Aw fuck." Trowa said as he got into a battle stance. Wufei looked up at the night sky and an evil smile played across his face.

"Oh wow, it's such a beautiful night to die don'tcha think?" Wufei said as he aimed his gun and fired at Trowa. Trowa, by some miracle, managed to dodge every single bullet.

"Damn!" Wufei said. Duo began to get bored and decided to beat him up. He was having a difficult time doing it though. Finally Duo fired with a flamethrower and knocked Trowa unconscious.

"YOU LITTLE WEASEL!! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HAVE A TURN!!! I WANNA KILL HIM!" Wufei yelled in Duo's face. 

"Hehehehe! You said weasel!" Duo laughed as he walked away. Wufei walked after him.

"YOU EVER TELL ANYONE AND I'LL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS!" Wufei said.

"Hehehehe! You said smithereens!" Duo laughed. Suddenly a knife flew towards them. It missed Wufei but went straight through Duo's hair. Duo turned around furious. (A/N: WAH!! DUO'S HAIR!!)

"Who was that?! WHO RUINED MY HAIR??! IT TOOK ME ALMOST FOREVER TO GET IT THIS WAY!!!" Duo shouted. Wufei stifled a giggle. 

"Looking for me boys?" Trowa shouted. He was dressed in an army uniform (yep, hat and everything.)

"It was you!! Prepare to die!!" Duo yelled and tried to fire an attack at Trowa but it didn't work. "THE HELL?!!" (No more flamethrowers or else Trowa will die too quickly.)

"Why do you care?" Duo asked. (::points to the Trowa fans:: THAT'S WHY!!) Trowa ran behind a car and started firing his gun at Duo and Wufei. One bullet ricocheted off of Wufei's armour and broke the candy machine inside the supermarket.

"CANDY!!" Duo yelled gobbling up all of the candy in one go.

"What a strange guy." Wufei muttered. Trowa took advantage of Wufei's pondering and fired a grenade at him. The grenade had no effect.

"Damn. The spell must've backfired because of Hilde's frying pan. Now I'm stuck in this mess too." Trowa said as he waited for the smoke to clear. Wufei wasn't harmed but his hair was…let's just say not looking like a Wufei-esque anymore. It was more like he was electrocuted.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Wufei screamed.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY???" Duo screamed.

"What the hell was that for?" Trowa asked.

"Just for rhythm man." Duo said, sounding much like a 70's surf dude. Duo and Wufei dived behind a different car and started shooting at Trowa. They missed and fired at the car, destroying its wheels, windshield and the trunk.

"I thought you'd be worried about the car Maxwell." Wufei said shooting a bullet and missing, hitting Eugene.

"I'm okay…" Eugene said before passing out.

"I'm not worried about the car Wu-man! Read the license plate." Duo said. The license plate read CATALONIA.

"Hea-vy!" Wufei said slapping him a high five. Trowa had run out of ammo and needed to think of a plan quick.

"I'm gonna regret doing this but…" Trowa said stepping out from behind the car. "WAR HUH YEAH. WHAT IS GOOD FOR? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! SAY IT AGAIN!" Trowa sang.

"Waaaaaar!" Duo sang as Wufei slapped him upside the head.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Wufei yelled. "You ran out of ammo didn't you?"

"NO!"

"Really?" Duo asked.

"No not really. I can't back that up." Trowa replied. Wufei shot at Trowa again but Trowa just took the bullet out laughed.

"Did you forget that I could do that?" Trowa smirked.

"You can't blame us. The author just remembered herself." Duo said as a faint "Hn…" was heard. Trowa decided to make a run for it and Duo and Wufei followed him. Trowa ran into a salesman who was trying to sell him hair gel. Trowa raised an eyebrow. 

"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED HAIR GEL RIGHT NOW? SICKO!" Trowa said pushing the man into the road. He was then promptly run over by a 4x4 pick up truck driven by Duo.

"Why'd you do that?" Wufei asked.

"Didn't like him." Duo replied. Wufei gave him a weird look and ran after Trowa with Duo close behind. Trowa ran through the city park and into the playground.

"I'm guessing I shouldn't have done that." Trowa said. Just as Duo and Wufei ran into the park all three were struck by lightning. They were dressed in little kids clothing.

"What the hell?" Wufei said.

"Oh! I'm telling! You said the H word!" Trowa said rather childishly. 

"So what cyclops man!"

"I am not a cyclops man!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Duo asked.

"SHUT UP!" Duo burst into tears, wailing loudly. The sharp noise effected Trowa's hearing and he started cringing on the floor muttering to himself. Wufei's face went like this O_o.

"KEWL!!! You broke the cyclops!" Wufei said. 

Duo stopped wailing and smiled. Trowa shoved Duo and Duo went flying into the local school. Trowa and Wufei went after him and they were struck by lightning again. They sat in the seats as if they were in school and an imaginary teacher was teaching them. Trowa got a straw and a piece of rolled up paper and spat it at Duo. Duo retaliated by shoving his whole notebook in his mouth and trying to force it down the straw. It didn't work and a gooey mess came out at the end.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!! MY BRAIN CAME OUT!!" Duo yelled.

"That's too big to be your brain." Wufei laughed. A large gust of wind came blowing in and the three guys hid behind their desks.

"IT'S THE ALIENS!!" Trowa yelled.

"IT'S HITLER!!" Wufei yelled.

"IT'S THE KILLER TOMATOES FROM URANUS WHO WANT THEIR COUSINS BACK ON ACCOUNT OF I ATE THEM LAST TUESDAY WITH MY FRIES!!" Duo yelled as Trowa and Wufei gave him a weird look.

"What? I didn't do nothing!" Duo shrugged. Trowa started laughing.

"Heheh. You said Uranus. Heh." The gust of wind was from the helicopter that Hilde had stolen from the traffic reporter guy who she had tied up and put in the back of the helicopter.

"I am sooooo incredibly sorry sir. I swear my friend isn't crazy she is just trying to find my other friends. What I'm trying to say is I am REALLY sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry…" Quatre said apologising to the guy.

"Okay okay! Don't worry about it! Just shuddup!"

"DUOOOO!! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Hilde yelled, her voice booming over the school.

"AH!" Duo screamed.

"What is it?" Wufei asked.

"It's…Hilde!" Duo said. Trowa started crying. Hilde ran out of the now landed helicopter and pulled Duo by his ear.

"Aw man…" Duo said.

"Don't you dare talk like that in front of me!" Hilde yelled. The sun rose above the city making the sky a pinkie-orange colour. Suddenly the three guys were back to normal.

"That. Was. Weird." Wufei said walking off home. "I dunno what I was drinking but I think I've just been sworn off the outside of my house forever."

"Hilde? What happened?" Duo asked, putting on an innocent face. However Trowa was in a different mood.

"YES!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!!! THE SPELL WORE OFF!! I'M FREE!!! FREEEEEEE!!! HAHAHA!!" Trowa said doing different varieties of happy dances. 

"What happened?" Duo asked again. Heero whispered in Duo's ear. "HE DID WHAT?!" Duo yelled.

"Calm down Duo!" Hilde yelled.

"Sure babe." Duo replied. Although Duo had some other plans for Trowa as his eyes shifted evilly.

_**I'll get you Trowa. Oh it's true. It's true.**_

THE END.

Ah that's it!! Finito!! La fin!! Etc. what did ya think?! Please leave a review.


End file.
